fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paw Patrol: The Hand that Feeds You (film)
Paw Patrol: The Hand that Feeds You is a live-action 2015 film directed by ElectricMayhem. When asked why he wanted to make a film of PAW Patrol, he said: "I thought PAW Patrol was that thing with the dog that drove the cars." Plot The film begins with tech-savvy college student Ryder getting arrested after accidentally killing his roommate. Ryder gets taken to Advent Island, an Alcatraz-style prison island our in the ocean. He befriends an inmate known as Yumi, who was a former member of the Yakuza. One night, Yumi and Ryder attempt to escape, but are caught by one of the guard dogs, who is Warden Turbot's dog, Chase. Ryder and Yumi are thrown into a high security sector, where guard dogs, dubbed the "Paw Patrol" by inmates, roam the halls at all hours, constantly watching over the inmates. Ryder soon becomes a model prisoner, while Yumi still wishes to escape. Ryder manages to befriend the six dogs, who are named Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye. Yumi confronts Ryder one day and asks him why he's just "given up". Ryder is about to explain himself, when Chase walks up. That night, Yumi tries to escape herself, but as she manages to get a raft and is about to get out into the ocean, she is attacked by Chase, and knocked into the water. She tries to swim away, but Chase swims after her, biting down on her neck and nearly killing her. Some guards head out on a boat to retrieve Yumi, but she falls unconscious. Yumi wakes up in the infirmary the next morning, believing that Ryder snitched on her. She attacks a guard, killing him, and steals their gun. She runs into the cell block where Ryder is, and shoots all the guards. She charges toward Ryder, about to kill him, but the six dogs pounce at her, tackling her to the ground. She reaches for the gun and grabs it, hitting one of the dogs off of her and firing at Ryder. However, she is not able to aim well with the dogs mauling her, and shoots the wall. Guards rush in, and drag away Yumi, but she succumbs to her wounds and dies. A year later, Ryder has been put back into the normal cell block because of how good he has been, and he is given the job of feeding the Paw Patrol, as Warden Turbot trusts him enough. One day, however, he takes advantage of everyone's trust for him, putting poison in the dog food and killing all the Paw Patrol. He escapes in a raft, and once he reaches land he takes up a new identity, calling himself Chase. Thirty years later, an elderly Ryder is living alone, with a dog named Everest. Cast *''I Don't Know'' as Ryder *''Who Cares'' as Yumi *''Donald Trump'' as Warden Turbot *I don't think there's anymore humans in this movie Reception Critical reception of Paw Patrol: The Hand that Feeds You was mixed. One of the few reviewers to like this film was later revealed to be a drug addict. Tom Douglas of the Finland Chronicle said in his review, "I don't get it... it's weird". In response, the film's director, ElectricMayhem, stated: "If it was the thing with that dog that drove the cars, he'd like it a lot better." Category:Films Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:PAW Patrol